Theresia van Astrea
Summary Theresia van Astrea was the former Sword Saint and the wife of Wilhelm van Astrea. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Unknown, at least 8-B Name: Theresia van Astrea Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 17-18 in Ex novel 1, Mid 40s at time of death Classification: Sword Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Blessed, Regeneration Negation (Low-High), Analytical Prediction (Can sense and read the trajectories of her opponents attacks, and can predict everything about her opponents attacks such as their optimal angle of striking, and their optimal force of striking. Thearesia also always sees floating white rays of battle which if she were to merely follow the rays and trace them with her sword, she would unquestionably kill her opponent) Attack Potency: ''' '''City Block level (Superior to a young Wilhelm) | Unknown, at least City Block level Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can move at these speeds) | Unknown, at least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Wilhelm) | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: City Block Class '''| '''Unknown, at least City Block Class Durability: City Block level | Unknown, at least City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: As the Sword Saint, Thearesia wields the Dragon Sword Reid which can only be drawn against worthy opponents. Intelligence: As the Sword Saint, Thearesia's swordsmanship is unparalleled, and she possesses flawless battle instincts, regardless of whether it's a sword, spear or axe, as long as it's connected to battle Thearesia knows all their perfections and imperfections. To even the skilled warriors of the Kingdom, all Thearesia sees in their fighting styles are imperfections. When the soldiers’ mistakes are pointed out to them by her one by one, they would eventually correct themselves, however, from Thearesia’s perspective, although the way of fixing those faults may be correct, it was never enough. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Protection of Shinigami:' Thearesia's blessing which imbues her slashes with the ability to leave wounds that are unable to be healed. The power of her Divine Protection increases the closer she is to the target, and she can even reopen wounds others have if they are close enough and were originally inflicted by her. Also, the injury cannot be healed, even with cellular regeneration. *'Sword Saint:' An ability which maxes out her Swordsmanship, and allows her to able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword. Also grants the user the ability to see floating white rays of battle which if they were to merely follow the rays and trace them with their sword, they would unquestionably kill their opponent. The ability grants the user battle instincts which are heightened to perfection, and they can send, and the read the trajectories of their opponents attacks. Key: Base | With Reid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Sword Users Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Internet Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users